


Fragile fantasy

by LiaHawk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaHawk/pseuds/LiaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Explanations  and Pre Revelations.<br/>He never should have let himself fall for her, he should have left the moment she revealed her affection. But he is selfish, wanting her, wanting to be the man she thinks he is. So he stays and loves her and accepts her love for the mask he wears, hoping it will never end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> I haven 't written fanfiction for years and this is my first Dragon Age fanfiction so constructive criticism is very welcome.

“I do adore trampling through all this wilderness; the bugs especially are a treat.” Dorian called to the elf who had wandered a little way from him, a leafy green plant having caught her attention. “But aren’t we supposed to be heading somewhere to do Inquisition related business not feeding your bewildering need to harvest every single specimen of unique plant life we came across?”

 

“We’re heading to the Western fortress mentioned in that letter; it should be around here somewhere.” She answered, removing a small knife from her belt to gather the elfroot at her feet. “Define somewhere, my dear Inquisitor because it looks like we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere.” He retorts, causing the bearded man walking behind them to snort. “No one forced you to come along Tevinter. You could have stayed at the castle and let us do the work. Solas would have been happy to come along.”

 

Their last companion, a female elven archer groaned. “Urgh no, Dorian’s way more fun than him. Solas and Kai would just spend the whole trek boring us with elfy stuff. Especially now Kai can do that rift magic thingy, they’ll be all blah blah blah fade shite.” Dorian turned and grinned at Sera. “Why thank you Sera, I do strive to be as far from boring as possible.” He turned back to look at Blackwall. “Besides Kai is my dearest friend and I’m happy to spend time with her, even in the depths of all this dreadful nature.” “Seems like Kai is your only friend.” The Grey Warden grunted. “No surprises there.” Dorian raised an eyebrow, unruffled by the older man’s jab. “Then we have that in common. The woman’s a saint putting up with your dreadfully dour demeanour and lack of personal hygiene. I have no idea what the woman sees in you that makes her so enamoured.” “Maybe it’s the beard.” Sera piped up. “It’s all manly and stuff or something. Or it’s got secret powers that-“

“Wait! Where is Kai?!” Blackwall interrupts, glancing around. The Dalish mage was nowhere to be seen. “She was right here a minute ago.” Dorian frowned. “Hey Kai!” He called. No answer. “This is your fault!” Blackwall snarled at him. “My fault?!” Dorian exclaimed. “You’re the one-“

“It’s both yours fault.” Sera snapped. “Squabbling like whiny babies. She probably got sick of it. You two can sit here blaming each other. I’ll go find her, she’s probably still heading for that fortress.” The angry young woman stalked off in the direction they had been heading. The two men stared after her for a moment then looked at each other guiltily. “Let’s go.” Blackwall grunted and followed after Sera, Dorian sighed and joined him. “By the Maker, if we lose the Inquisitor Cassandra will use us as her new practice dummies.”

“If something happens to her because of me…” Blackwall said quietly, almost running, his eyes scanning for Kailyn Lavellan’s slender form. “Hey, she’s a pretty damn powerful mage, she can handle herself.” Dorian said, hurrying beside him. “I know that.” Blackwall snapped. But if she runs into red templars or is ambushed…” Dread settled into the pit of his stomach, his hand closes around the hilt of his sword, he has to find her!

Then Sera’s delighted scream. “Inky you ass!” Blackwall charges forward and sees her, lying prone on the grass half hidden by a tree, the relief hits him like a druffalo as he walks towards her. Sera reaches her first and promptly drops herself on top of the Inquisitor. Kai cries out in pain. shoving Sera aside and sits up clutching herself. “Ow dammit Sera, what the hell?!” The rogue hugs her hard around the head for a moment then punches her in the shoulder. “Ouch! By the creators Sera what was that for?!” “You had me worried, I should punch you in your stupid tattoo face.” Sera threatens raising a balled fist. Kai raises her hands. “Whoa hold on loony I was only gone a few minutes.”

“Felt like an hour.” Blackwall muttered. She glances up and looks from him to Dorian. ”Are you two done?” She asked pointedly. “Yes mother.” Dorian says dryly. “We’ll behave.” He hauls Sera to her feet. “Come on, let’s give mother and the broody bear a moment.” Sera sniggers. “Broody beardy bear.” “Yes, yes let’s go.” Dorian and Sera move a short distance away and pretend interest in other things.

 

“My lady.” Blackwall offers Kai his hand. She takes it and he effortlessly pulls her to her feet. She looks up into the face she loves so dearly and presses her palm to his cheek. “I never meant to worry you, ma vhenan.” She murmurs, her green eyes warm with concern. “I just wanted a few minutes to myself. Watching two people so dear to me despise each other isn’t easy.” Blackwall sighed. “I’m sorry love. I don’t hate him, he just-“

“Rubs you the wrong way, I know. He’s a nobleman who loves frivolous things. He also gave up his home and riches to help the Inquisition where he’s surrounded by people who despise him for being from Tevinter. The same way people despise me for being Dalish. The average human thinks the Dalish kidnap human babies to sacrifice to our gods.” He wants to protest but doesn’t, he knows the truth of her words. When he’d first joined the Inquisition, he had heard the whispers about their Dalish herald. “You’re right and I’m sorry. I’ll give Dorian a chance.” He rests his hands on her hips and pulls her closer. “You always see the best in everyone.” He murmurs, bending his head and brushing his lips lightly across hers. “I adore you for it.” She winds her fingers in his hair and plants tiny kisses all over his face, her adoration for him clear in every touch of her lips. Unsatisfied with this he claims her lips in a deep, almost frantic kiss, trying to lose the voice in his head that taunts him. _You don’t deserve her or her love, you’re a fraud and a liar. She deserves better than you’ll ever be._


End file.
